An Angel's Love
by Hoaxe
Summary: In which an angel captures a demon's heart, and he does the same to her; sin is forgiven, and wings will lift their spirits from the realm. A story of love, action, and adventure. (Meliodas x OC) [A/N: I don't own NnT, nor will ever own the franchise. I do own my OC, though. Don't steal her.]
1. Prolouge

In the Kingdom of Liones, a castle lays in shambles. Large, manta-ray like creatures circle the sky like hawks; ever watching in the search of their prey. On the outskirts of Liones, the capital city lies in ruins. A lone soldier wanders the streets, in which the rubble tells a tale of destruction and death. Wielding only a sword and a suit of unreliable armor, this sandy blonde haired warrior would seem no match for what caused this tragedy; and he knows this. His eyes, wide and panicked, hands shaking in fear, body trembling with anxiety. Taking slow, uncertain steps, he travels through the once lively streets, now only filled with houses of unmistakable damage. _Clack, clack, clack_ … the sound of his footsteps upon the cobblestone fills him with uneasy dread. His breaths are uneven, and he flinches when he hears the sound of another voice, "Hey! You got a minute? Give me a hand here."

An older, veteran soldier is beckoning him? It takes him a moment to realize, but once he does… "Yes, sir!", he replies, not wasting a second to help his senior. He bounds over to the old man with as much grace as he can manage - which turns out to be as much as a duck out of water, with all of the debris lying around. "Where are you from? And what's your name?" the old man questions. "C-cains, sir. And my name is Allioni, sir. What a-about you, sir?" the younger man (now known as Allioni) manages to choke out. "Cains?" the old man scoffs,"I'm an old timer who's served the kingdom for 40 years, and I've never heard of the place. Aurthour's the name." Above, a bird of prey calls out to its fellow hunters. A desolate chill runs down the pair's spines, but they manage to shake it off.

"That's not surprising, Cains is way out in the boonies…" Allioni sighs, obviously not proud of his heritage. "If you're this flustered, you'll never be made a Holy Knight apprentice." Aurthour states. "No, I could never be a Holy Knight." the younger man admits, growing paler by the second. "This might be a tough job for someone like you." Aurthour points out. Allioni, confused by the old man's words, looks at his surroundings. Nothing too unusual, just the regular broken shambles of houses, brick and mortar leaking onto the streets like blood… His eyes widen, and his pupils dilate, asking in a timid voice that could simply not belong to a man like himself (or so he thought), "Are these…" Aurthour simply says, "Holy Knights, one and all."

In front of them lies a massacre. Bodies litter the entrance to the castle, blood still fresh and oozing from unclosed wounds. The young soldier backs up, trembling, "Wh-what happened here?" The sky darkens, as if in anticipation of the next words of the veteran soldier, "'What happened?' They were all butchered. In a blink of an eye, at that. By just seven people." Aurthrour's face is grim, and while he seems to be faring well enough at the sight of the blood and gore, the younger man grows white as a sheet and appears to want to hide behind his mother's skirts like a small child would. A wolf howls in the distance, and a comet falls near the plains of Cains…

 _This is a tale of ancient times; when the human and non-human worlds had not yet split. The Holy Knights, the defenders of the realm, possessed tremendous magical powers and were both feared and revered. But among their number were a few who betrayed the realm and made enemies of all Holy Knights. These knights… were known as the Seven Deadly Sins._


	2. Chapter 1

TEN YEARS LATER

Near Cainstown, the green hills promise great adventure. Two lone figures, clad in a rusty suit of armor, and one in a long, black trench coat walk upon those hills. And not far away, a strange tavern awaits inspection…

The Boar Hat, famous for its good booze - not to mention it's terrible food. "Here you are, five steins! Thanks for waiting so long!" a young man says. He has tousled blonde hair, emerald green eyes that light up and sparkle at the very mention of adventure, and a rosy blush compliments his tanned, youthful face as well as his cheerful demeanor. Dressed in attire similar to a waiter's - a white button-up shirt and pants, a black sleeveless vest, and a loosely worn red tie - but with the exception of open-faced black and green boots. It's obvious that he doesn't wear socks, as well, but… Strapped to his back is a sword with a jade-colored serpentine hilt. It's obvious that this child is not who he seems to be. "Got room for more?" an incoming customer asks. Smiling, the child says, "Right over here!" but asks the occupants of a table, "Sorry, could you scoot over a bit?"

Once that's over and done, he takes four steins from yet another table, causing one of the people sitting there to say, "Man, for such a little fella, he's a hard working waiter." This catching the boy's attention, he replies, "I'm not a waiter, I'm the owner! This is my place!" Shaking his head and walking away, with one eye half closed, he appears the very image of cheeky. "The owner? A kid like him?" the man says, shocked. Ignoring those people, he goes to another table and cheerfully remarks, "Here you go, fresh from the oven! The Boar Hat's signature meat pie!" In front of the customer's eyes lays a steaming, golden-brown meat pie. "That looks good! Let's dig in!" the three sitting at the table say.

Not a moment later, they spit it out, vomiting in the process. "Figures. Our rep is for good booze and terrible food." the boy says casually. "You could have mentioned that earlier!" the three at the table shout at the child. "Are you messing with us?!" a large, burly man yells. A younger, weaker man taps his shoulder, stuttering, "H-hang on, this guy has a sword…" The young man's expression changes to one of discontent and mutters, "Oh, dear. We've got a difficult crowd tonight." Snapping his fingers as if to summon a bodyguard or a creature of terror, he states, "Clean up this mess."

Appearing from the shadows, a pig emerges and says, "Sheesh, you call that a mess? Why do you even need me for this job? Ugh." The three who rejected the food are shocked beyond belief, and the burly man stutters, "Th-the pig, it's talking!" Said pig looks up at him and sighs, "Don't get surprised by every little thing. This is why I hate hillbillies." Walking closer and closer to the spit-out food, the pig seems to anticipate the boy's request, "Hawk, I need you to clean the floor." Letting out a small _tch_ sound, Hawk says, "What a hassle… Being in charge of scraps disposal ain't no picnic." Moments later, the floor is shimmering clean, and Hawk quietly complains, "Make sure there are better scraps next time."

When Hawk is leaving the room, the blonde-haired boy flatly tells the customers, "If you guys are interested, I could make a decent whole-hog roast." Hawk's demeanor quickly changes, chirping, "That was great! This place has the best scraps!" _'Hahaha, poor Hawk. I should apologize to him later for such a mean joke.'_ the boy thinks. The laughter in the room is contagious until a scared, middle-aged man bursts into the tavern. "I-I saw them! Honest, I saw them w-with my own two eyes! I'm positive that it was the Wandering Rust Knight and the Trenched Grim!" he says to a group of drunkards.

"Everybody's been talking about it lately." another man says at yet another table. Back at the scared man's table, a drunkie reassures him, "Come on, there's no such thing! It'sh just somethin' to scare children into behaving." Proceeding with his little lecture, he adds in a spooky tone, "'If you keep misbehaving, one of the Seven Deadly Sins will come for you in armor that's rusty from blood!'" Electing a chorus of laughs from the table, the owner asks from behind the bar in a curious tone, "Seven Deadly Sins?" The drunk looks shocked as he can be in that state, and says, "Yeah. You've never heard of them, our good underage owner?" Another man adds, "They're even on those wanted posters. Those over there. What was it, ten years ago…?" The young man looks at the posters on his cork board in curiosity and focuses in on one: Meliodas. The other man continues, "That big fracas where dozens of Holy Knights who had gathered from across the land were all butchered. These Seven Deadly Sins were the ones who did it. They say that the way the Holy Knights' Grand Master himself was killed was too gruesome to look at. And their captain, Meliodas, is the scariest of the bunch. They say that he's even brought down whole countries!" The conversation turns to the Seven Deadly sins.

"They haven't been caught yet, right?"

"Yeah, not a single one."

"Some of the rumors I've heard say they're all dead."

"The new Holy Knights wouldn't let them live."

"Even now, with the king bedridden, the Holy Knights are keeping the kingdom good and safe."

"But this wanted board is updated every year. Wouldn't that mean that they're not dead yet?" This statement stops the conversation dead cold. Everyone knows this statement is the blatant truth, and no one wants to mention. After mentioned drunkie nervously chuckles, and waves his hand in a dismissive way, "Anyway, this talk of a knight walking around in rusty armor, and the Grim in a dusty black trench coat is kinda farfetched. Right?" Just then, footsteps can be heard. One the _tap, tap_ of leather boots, and the other _clunk, clunk_ of rusty armor. All attention turns to the door.

The whole bar is trembling in fear and apprehension rises to new levels. Hawk sniffs the air, questioning, "Why do I smell rust… and leather?" The door opens like that of a horror movie, and surprise… A figure clad in a completely black trench coat with a large brimmed hat stumbles into the bar supporting another person completely covered in a rusty suit of armor says, "T-the Seven Deadly Sins… w-where…?"

The whole bar erupts into chaos, and everyone (except the owner) screams, "TH-THEY'RE HERE!" All the customers rush out in a panic, leaving just the four individuals in the dinky bar. Hawk trembles behind the counter, whilst the owner easily jumps the small obstacle between him and the two mysterious people. "Who are you?" he asks. As soon as he says this, though, the two keel over, losing their headgear. In the suit of armor, a pale, silver-haired girl can be found; in the trench coat, a slightly tan woman with auburn hair can be found. "These are the urban legends that are suspected to be part of the Seven Deadly Sins? They're just kids…" Hawk says, suspicious of their 'identities'. _Just who are these girls? And do they have nice bodies…_ the bar owner wonders.


	3. Chapter 2

"They're girls!" Hawk exclaims as the two examine the sleeping forms on the bed. One dons a skin-tight midnight purple jumpsuit with disconnected sleeves and pants. This one has the straight, silver hair that goes down to the small of her back and covers one of her eyes. She also happens to have pale, snow-white skin with full, voluptuous breasts, and skinny waist with curved hips. The other woman has the wavy, auburn hair put up into a high ponytail using a laced ribbon . She wears a daffodil-yellow, laced dress with puffed sleeves and ends mid-thigh, silver gauntlets with Keltic designs engraved near the wrists, as well as a few well-sized daggers strapped to her left thigh with a leather strap. All in all, these girls are beautiful.

"Let's check." the owner says with a poker-face. Hawk lets out a squeal of disgust, but the boy is already leaning on the bed, hand on his cheek. "These sleeping faces…" Suddenly on the other side, waving his hips, "These body lines…" Completely on the bed, sniffing the two girls, "This fragrance…" And finally, alternating between groping the silver and auburn-haired girls, "This elasticity… They're girls, all right!" Hawk screams at his audacity, "That much is obvious!" The flame-haired girl awakes with a start, revealing cement-gray eyes. "What are you doing to my companion? And me?" She asks with a threatening tone. The other girl wakes up as well, with an innocent shimmer in her pool-blue spheres, and a huge blush on her face. "U-um… Excuse me?" The man lets go of their breasts, and says with a bright smile, "Don't worry, your heartbeats are normal." The two let out a sigh. "T-thank you very much, sir." They say in unison. The redhead gets off the bed and dusts herself off, questioning, "Where are we? And why have our disguises been taken off?"

Standing casually, the man says, "You two strolled into my shop then passed out cold." The silver-haired girl tilts her head innocently and says, "Your shop?" Answering, the blonde says, "The Boar Hat. My bar." _'He's the owner? Then what's up with the sword?'_ the redhead thinks. Unfortunately, she was thinking out loud, and in response- and the young man sounds just a little offended, "Is that so strange? As for the sword…" He reaches behind his back and draws the serpentine-hilted sword with a flourish; light flashing off the blade. The two women flinch, but when they look up, it's revealed that the blade is almost completely broken from the rain guard up. With a chuckle, he asks the two girls, "Did I scare you? If I flash the handle, it looks the real thing, doesn't it?" Re-sheathing the broken sword, he says, "Call it a deterrent against people skipping out on their tab." An annoyed look playing in his eyes, Hawk replies, "It's the customers who get charged a mint after eating your cooking that I feel sorry for." A loud gasp emits from the silver-haired beauty, and Hawk looks up in curiosity. Within moments, the girl has practically jumped on the poor talking pig

"It's a talking piggy!" She exclaims with delight. The two who aren't obsessing over the poor thing stare at her with a look of… something. Like parents, perhaps? At any rate, Hawk says in a monotone voice, "I'm Hawk. Nice to meet you." The silver-head continues with her little monolog, "Long ago, I pestered my father to give me one as a birthday present!" With a small smile playing on his lips, the owner asks kindly, "Did you get a pig?" Her expression changes to one of disappointment, and she mumbles out a no. Quickly changing the subject, he says, "Hey, are you two hungry? If you want, you can have a bite to eat." Hawk's expression when he says that is… well, let's just compare it to someone who's just seen the terrors of hell.

"A bite of Pork over here?" the redhead says noncommittally, gesturing to him with a pointed thumb. "Not Pork! HA-WK!" Hawk screams in fright. Now walking downstairs, the two girls stop and stare at the wanted posters hanging on the cork-board. A small cry comes from the bartender, "It's ready!" The silver-head turns around and walks into the bar, finding a plate of delicious looking haggis with small amounts of vegetables on the side. "I'm good, thanks. Hawk's expression did enough to scare me off." the redhead says when the owner attempts to feed her a deceptively delicious-looking plate of the same meal. "First, you nurse me back to health, and now you're feeding me… How can I ever thank you?" the silver-head says, back at the bar. "That redhead has the right idea. But you should taste it before you thank him." Hawk says, giving a pointed look towards said girl. She shrugs and says, "Well, wise words of wisdom from my village elder… 'IT'S A TRAP! Never forget it!' He was really energetic for an old man." The three at the bar look at her weirdly, and she stares right back with a poker face. "Anyways, here goes." the silver-head says. " When she bites in, her face turns to one of pure, unadulterated disgust and she trembles with the urge to throw up. "What do you think? Pretty awful, right?" the bartender asks with a huge grin on his face. "Y-yes…" the girl subjected to the tastes of Hell manages to choke out. "Knew it." the owner, Hawk, and the redhead say together. Yet, the girl starts crying, and the bar owner looks up in shock. "Still… It's delicious." Tears rolling down her face, the other woman rushes over and wipes her tears with a handkerchief. "Geez, El, you're such a crybaby." Nodding her head, she agrees, "Yeah, I guess so, Fer."

" When she bites in, her face turns to one of pure, unadulterated disgust and she trembles with the urge to throw up. "What do you think? Pretty awful, right?" the bartender asks with a huge grin on his face. "Y-yes…" the girl subjected to the tastes of Hell manages to choke out. "Knew it." the owner, Hawk, and the redhead say together. Yet, the girl starts crying, and the bar owner looks up in shock. "Still… It's delicious." Tears rolling down her face, the other woman rushes over and wipes her tears with a handkerchief. "Geez, El, you're such a crybaby." Nodding her head, she agrees, "Yeah, I guess so, Fer." Getting straight to the matter at hand, the owner asks, "Say, what were you two doing, walking around in those strange clothes?" Fer says, "We're searching for the Seven Deadly Sins. After El stumbled into my village, I had to nurse her back to health. When she told me about the journey she was making, I decided to help her." Obviously confused, Hawk asks, "But why? Nobody knows if they're even alive or dead. Those guys are serious villains!"

Getting straight to the matter at hand, the owner asks, "Say, what were you two doing, walking around in those strange clothes?" Fer says, "We're searching for the Seven Deadly Sins. After El stumbled into my village, I had to nurse her back to health. When she told me about the journey she was making, I decided to help her." Obviously confused, Hawk asks, "But why? Nobody knows if they're even alive or dead. Those guys are serious villains!" Suddenly, a knocking can be heard from outside the door. "Open up! We've had a report from some villagers! We, the Order of the Beard of the Mountain Cat, serve under the Holy Knights and are stationed at the mountain's base! We're to arrest the Rust Knight and the Trenched Grim, potentially two of the Seven Deadly Sins! Come out peacefully!" It appears to be… Allioni? The blonde, although appearing calm on the outside, is churning on the inside, and says, "Again with the unruly customers…"

 **What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **A/N: So, um. I'm pretty new to these 'Author's Note' things, but I'll try my best… Um, I'm sorry that this didn't come out sooner… that's pretty much all I have to say. Sorry, again. I'm pretty awful at this, aren't I? Hahaha. Anyways, I'll try to update the newest chappie as soon as possible, but I do have a thing called life going on, so NO promises. .** HOAXE **.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Um. UM. There have been apparently 267 views on this story. And I'm not sure what to do because it baffles me that people read my one, silly little story. Not to mention that there is more than one person reading this! I can't even. But before I start the chapter, thank you all for reading! It means so, so much! c:**

 **.HOAXE.**

"Holy Knights…" El says, cowardice apparent on her pale face. Fer gives a consoling shoulder pat to the trembling El and takes her to the back entrance of the bar. "Hey, bar owner? Do us a favor and play masquerade with our old disguises!" she whisper-yells at said blonde. He gives her an affirmative nod, and motions Hawk to follow him upstairs to put on El and Fer's clothing. Meanwhile, with the Holy Knights at the door…

"Doesn't look like they're coming out." says one, nose an angry red and protruding quite like a potato from his face. "Out of curiosity, when did somebody build a tavern on top of this hill?" another says. "Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing this three days ago…" yet another says. "Stay on your guard! We face Holy Knights who answered directly to the king, even if that was ten years ago." Shrugging with obvious tranquility, the one who spoke first quips, " Don't worry about it, Allioni. They must be old farts by now." The one who spoke second decides to chip in, "He's right. They'll be no match for the likes of us, fighters trained by Sir Twigo himself." Growing discontent with his men, Allioni remarks, "Don't underestimate them! Haven't I told you before? During the uprising ten years ago, dozens of Holy Knights were butchered in an instant!" Rubbing his head, the potato-nosed man asks, "About that…" Obviously losing his temper, "What is it, Donlad?"

Donlad, being the smart-ass he is says, "Well… I'm just wondering if that hasn't been exaggerated a wee bit. And I'm sure that Grizal will agree." Finally shouting, Allioni yells, "Meaning what, exactly?!" Grizal, who had been thinking about the matter, said thoughtfully, " They say that one Holy Knight is worth 100 soldiers, so how could dozens of them be killed? Right?" The man beside him nods in agreement, but Allioni raises his fist in one motion, "I saw it with my own tow eyes!" Donlad motions for peace, calmly stating, "Calm down. For now, just stand back, Allioni. We'll see to this by ourselves." Turning to the door, Donlad shouts, "Hey! Come out here!"

Just then, the "Trenched Grim" makes a dramatic entrance. "You bellowed?" the 'Grim' asks. "You're way too short to be the Trenched Grim! Who are you!?" Shrugging in fake dismay, the 'Grim' says, "Guess I've been found out, but I am the owner of this fine establishment." Allioni nearly screams, "Where is the Rust Knight? Send him out!" The owner replies with a simple turn of his head and a, "Come out now." Looking behind the owner, the Holy Knights are shocked at what they're seeing. Hawk is walking towards the entrance in El's old armor.

"You called? I'm the great Sir Hawk, the Rust Knight!" says Hawk, happiness evident in his tone. Donlad manages to stutter out, "Th-this pig is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?!" Allioni turns to him and yells, "Of course not!"

"H-How dare you! I'm the captain of the Order of Scraps Disposal!"

"There's no such order!" The bartender, who had been standing casually to the side, pitches in, "I can stew or grill this pig if you want." Hawk backs up and screams, "How about neither!" Allioni fed up with the shenanigans, picks up the bartender by the cuff of his shirt. You've got some nerve, making sport of knights!" Just then, Fer hoists El over her shoulder and takes off running. A young ginger soldier yells and points, "Allioni! Some women ran out the back!" Dropping the bar owner at once, Allioni tells the soldier to inform Sir Twigo. "Those women must be the ones in the report! After them!" he shouts.

Running over and sliding under roots, El and Fer run like the Devil's on their tails. The forest thickens with each step they take, and the two begin to run out of some room. "Ay, El? Want me to just take those nuisances out?" El takes a second to process this and then looks behind her. There are men pursuing them, and with that comes danger of capture. She gives a nod to Fer and said woman smirks. Wings of pure gold unfurl from -seemingly- nowhere, and when Fer blinks, her eyes change from cement-gray to the same untarnished color of her wings. "Prepared to be judged, by the fallen angel, Lucifer!" The men, who were previously running towards the two women, turn on their heels. Lucifer raises her hand and a daisy-white light emits from each of her fingertips. They shoot like bullets at the men's heads with startling accuracy, and they all fall down.

Falling to her knees, Lucifer's wings re-fold onto her back, blending in with the dress as soon as they finish their bending. Her eyes return to their natural gray, and she leans on El for support. "Oof, that took a bit out of me. Haven't used my magic in a while." El, showing a motherly side, tucks a stray curl of Lucifer's fiery hair behind her ear and encourages, "You did great." The two walk to the end of the forest, meeting a cliff, Hawk, and the kind bar owner. "Huh. Didn't know you were an angel, Lucie." Said angel jumps up in fright - she didn't notice him - and looked him dead in the eyes. Grey versus green, stone versus emerald. "You. Weren't. Supposed. To. KNOW!" she carefully enunciates the words with anger and poking him in the chest five times, making sure the point got across.

Trying to change the subject, the bar owner awkwardly asks El, " Why are you looking for the Seven Deadly Sins?" El, who had been trying to calm down the steaming archangel says timidly, " So that I can stop the Holy Knights." Hawk, oblivious to the chaos around them shoots another question, " Stop the Holy Knights? From doing what? The Holy Knights are knight's knights who protect Liones! They're heroes! " El walks to the edge of the cliff, and says, " But what if they were preparing to start a war in this country? The other day, the entire royal family except for the king was arrested by the Holy Knights." Shocked by this information, the bartender gives Lucifer a look as if to say _Did you know this?_ In return, the angel gives him a look of, _Of course, moron. I've been traveling with her for how long now?_ Hawk, still oblivious to the stare battle behind him asks, "The king isn't laid up in bed sick?" El shakes her head. "That's a cover story that the Holy Knights have been circulating. I don't know what they intend to accomplish by starting a war. But they're conscripting people from the kingdom and surrounding villages, making preparations slowly but surely. Their reach will probably extend to this area soon." The bar owner gives out a breathy sigh, and says, "Seriously?" Then, the ground gives out underneath them, and they fall to their doom.

"Oh, give me a break, will ya?!" screams Hawk. "Whoops. I forgot to check if they were the people in the report. Conclusion! Three people of unknown origin, dead. Does that sound alright?" a man with large muscles, crimson-red armor, and slicked back silver-grey hair says to the group that was previously knocked out. "Um, Sir Twigo. Allioni was down there!" the red-head says, concerned for his squad leader. "Well then, make it four casualties. Or do you want there to be eight on the report?" Twigo asks threateningly. "Anything but that, sir!" the group shouts in unison.

Suddenly, Lucifer pops back onto solid ground, wings unfurled and El, Hawk, Allioni and the mysterious blonde man in her arms. "Man, you guys are heavy…" Twigo shouts at them, rage evident in his demon-black eyes, "Why are you still alive? I didn't give you permission to change my death tally, and I shan't let you get away now!" Hawk shouts, right back at him, "We didn't ask you conclude our deaths!" Twigo looks at the group, pondering, "I wonder which one is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. AH! You… Silver hair, and blue earring… Conclusion, you are Princess Elizabeth! The report asked for you alive, but it'd be unfortunate if an **accident** happened… conclusion! ACCIDENTAL DEATH!" Hawk, before the sword fell, said, "She's the third princess of the kingdom!"

The sword falls, cutting the whole of the forest in two. Elizabeth is up in the air with Lucifer and the bar owner. "Guys… I can't hold you for much longer. Mr. BarOwner? Catch… he..r…" With those words, the archangel - along with her passengers - fall to the earth, much like she did ten years ago. _I can't give up now after Lucifer gave such a sacrifice for us. But… it'd be much easier to surrender to Twigo, so nobody gets hurt,_ Elizabeth thinks, during the fall. The bar owner wraps his arms around the two, and they hit the earth, causing quite the smoke cloud. "I've got to make this sacrifice, Fer. Sorry." Elizabeth starts walking towards Twigo, apologizing to Lucifer as she strode to doom. "Hey. Weren't you just thinking, _I can't give up?_ Don't give me a shocked face, I can read expressions pretty damn well." says the bar owner. Twigo, fed up with the shenanigans, swings his sword down in the general direction of Elizabeth. With both girls in tow, the bar owner flash-jumps them to safety. "Why… why are you doing this for us? I looked for the Seven Deadly Sins all by myself, wore a huge rusty coat of armor to conceal my face… I had never traveled before - albeit alone, for God's sake - and when I met Lucifer, it was only because of my prayers. I was so scared when I was alone, and then you and Lucie come along. I-I don't even know your name!" Elizabeth monologued, crying all the while. The bartender smirked, and with his hair covering his eyes, he said, "Meliodas. That's my name. Looks like you've found your first one, Elizabeth!"

The blade strikes.

 _10 seconds_. Twigo smiles.

 _9 seconds_. Meliodas swings his broken sword.

 _8 seconds_. The strike is turned around.

 _5 seconds_. Twigo feels the blow.

 _3 seconds_. The smoke clears.

 _1 second_. "Conclusion… this power is one of the LeDgEnDs!" Twigo is blown away, armor ripping and tearing.

"Well, I guess we've found our first sin, Lizzie! Congrats…" Lucifer weakly mumbles as she attempts to get up, but fails. Meliodas is quick to catch her, holding her frail body in his muscled arms bridal style. Just then, a giant green sow appears from the sky, with the Boar Hat on top of it - along with Hawk. A ladder is lowered, and their journey has just begun…


	5. Sorry

So... I just dunno what to do. I think this story is p dead. I haven't published anyfin in like a few months, and as much as I hate to say it, I think this story will be dead (on hiatus? idk man) until the next season of NoT comes out. Maybe I'll get that magical INSPIRATION. Sorry y'all. Anywho, if anyone wants to pick up the idea, then feel free bros! Until then, I'll be writin' lil' drabbles and shitzeroony.

Love all of ya. .HOAXE.


End file.
